To Love a Ferret
by JollyRancher45
Summary: When Hermione is stuck with Malfoy in Number 12 Grimauld Place all summer, will war wage on, or will something else bloom?


Disclaimer: I's not be clever enough to think' ov Harry Potter. Lol.

Chapter one

"Mudblood, hey mudblood."

Hermione awoke to find Draco Malfoy yelling in her face.

"God Malfoy, a nice prod would do," yawned Hermione.

"Well, why would I EVER want to touch filth like you?"

Hermione scowled. "Get out of my room."

"Fine, but Granger, McGonagall wants you down for breakfast in ten.", and with that, Draco Malfoy left the room, his cape swishing behind him. As Hermione got dressed she recalled the events of yesterday. Draco had moved into number twelve Grimauld Place, to go into hiding. His father was furious at his failure to the Dark Lord by not killing Dumbledore himself. He had told Voldemort, and he had wanted to punish Draco personally, so he fled. Nevertheless, Hermione still hated him, and since Harry and Ron wouldn't come for another two weeks, she had to spend all that time with the bloody ferret.

Hermione sat down across from Malfoy and started piling eggs on her plate. She hadn't eaten since yesterday at lunch, so she was starving.

"Hungry Granger? You better slow down, as your appetite is comparing to Weasel's."

"Well, Malfoy, I would have eaten yesterday, but when you showed up at dinner I lost my appetite."

Just as Malfoy was about to retort, Professor McGonagall strolled in the back door.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy. Ah, Miss Granger, nice of you to join us."

"Hello Headmistress."

Draco snorted, and Hermione glared at him. McGonagall had noticed this.

"You two should try to get along, you'll need to."

She had a Dumbledore-like twinkle in her eyes. Hermione and Draco look puzzled.

"What do you mean Headmistress?" Hermione asked, but McGonagall was already halfway out the door. On the porch, she stopped and spun around to face them.

"Oh… and by the way, you should be getting your school lists today," and just as she shut the door, two great brown owls soared into the room. Hermione untied the letter from the owl's leg. As soon as she opened it she gasped. There, sitting amongst the papers was a shinny badge that read "HEAD GIRL." She held it up, marveling at it but another flicker of gold caught her eye. Her heart sunk as she saw Malfoy holding his own "HEAD BOY" badge, smirking and flashing it in the sunlight.

After an argument with Malfoy about their new positions as Heads, Hermione went to the living room and sat down with her new book, "Madam Meria's Guide to Ancient Runes." 'I guess I'll do a little reading to calm myself down,' she thought to herself, and she started reading the large book. She was so interested in it that she had barely noticed the time pass by, so when she finished and glanced at her watch she nearly fell over with shock. It was 1:24 a.m. "Oh my." She set the book back in her bag and slowly made her way upstairs. She was just about to enter her room when she heard crying. She looked around and saw an open door, where sobs were steadily pouring out. Her hand touched the door but she stopped. 'This is Malfoy's door. Is he… yes, he is crying… I wonder…NO, why should I care if he's crying or not. But then again, I've never seen him cry before, the arrogant ferret.' Hermione's better self took control and she pushed open the door to find a very distraught Malfoy sitting on his bed. She sat down besides him and asked, "Malfoy, you ok?"

Her voice was stiff, and she spat his name with distaste, but when he looked up at her face he was shocked to find worry reflecting in her eyes.

"What do you want?" He decided not to use his usual aggressiveness, and replaced it with a robotic drawl.

"I was…" Hermione stopped. 'What am I doing here?' She got up abruptly, startling Draco for a second time that night. As she turned around to leave, she found she was being pulled back. Malfoy had grabbed her arm. "MALF…" She stopped again. The pain in his eyes was unbearable but he had still managed to make himself look superior.

"If you tell ANYONE about this..." He had his wand pointed at her.

"Fine... fine. I won't"

"Good" And he watched as she stormed out of his room muttering something about 'bloody ferrets'


End file.
